kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince?
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'H' arc, H'' standing for Himeka (Yukimura) and Horror. Synopsis As Philip is taken by the Xtreme Memory to meet with Shroud, Shotaro continues to try and figure a way to discover the culprit behind Nightmare Dopant's attacks. Plot As the Nightmare Dopant leaves the dream, Shotaro wakes up to find Akiko huddling a seemingly dead Philip as the Weather Dopant is about finish the job. But at the last second, a bird-like creature digitizes Philip and flies off to the Weather Dopant's dismay. While this occurs, Shotaro confronts Fukushima, believing him to be the Dopant, before finding him to also be one of the victims. Akiko offers herself as bait to help Shotaro track down the Dopant, revealing that she talks in her sleep. At the Sonozaki Mansion, Isaka reveals that he would have been able to kill Philip if the strange bird-like Gaia Memory had not arrived. Ryubee identifies it as the Xtreme Memory, and realizes that its appearance means that "she" has finally made her move. Within the Xtreme Memory, Philip wakes up to see Shroud, who calls him Raito while telling him that he cannot die yet as the planet needs him. But she also says that he must abandon his partnership with Shotaro in order to save the world. In Akiko's dream, she is in an Osaka-influenced version of Futo before the Nightmare Dopant appears. With Shotaro in place of Philip, Akiko becomes Kamen Rider Double in the dream (identifying her as the and fights the Nightmare Dopant as they go by several Osaka landmarks (the Tower of the Sun, Osaka Castle, and Tsūtenkaku) until Akiko is punched in the face. The Nightmare Dopant reveals that everything in the dream but him is an illusion that the attacks had no real effect on him. Before she is trapped in her dream, Akiko tricks the Dopant into revealing his true identity, not knowing that Akiko is telling this all to Shotaro. With the information, Shotaro meets Himeka to reveal that she has brought this on herself due to her affections for everyone before she passes out from the lack of sleep. In Himeka's dream, the Nightmare Dopant chases her before Shotaro (in her dream) saves her as her destined prince, but also as he confronts the Nightmare Dopant in Akagi's lab. Shotaro reveals that he knows Fukushima is the Dopant, as the man ends the transformation, explaining how he faked being a victim earlier and his reasons for using the Nightmare Memory. When Himeka first told him that he might be her prince, he fell in love with her. However, once he saw that she told this to everyone, he became so distraught that he lost sleep over it, and he decided that Himeka should also suffer from this sleeplessness. Fukushima transforms into the Nightmare Dopant again to kill Shotaro for discovering his identity. Shotaro defends himself with the Memory Gadgets until the Xtreme Memory returns again with Philip. Together, they transform into Kamen Rider Double much to the Dopant's shock as he did not actually think Shotaro was really the Kamen Rider, as they defeat him using LunaMetal's Metal Illusion Maximum Drive. As Fukushima is taken away by the cops, Himeka goes to him to apologize and say she will wait for his release. Shotaro believes that this is a fine end to the story, until all of the other victims appear to greet Himeka who says she loves them all equally, causing Shotaro and Akiko to realize Himeka learned nothing. Back at the agency, Shotaro asks Philip about what happened while he was taken away, but Philip merely states that the two of them are partners and that is all that matters. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat (''Dream World), Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger (Dream World) **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal (Dream World), LunaTrigger (Dream World), LunaJoker, LunaMetal **Kamen Rider Accel ***N/A Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * Postgraduate: , * Cleaner: : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Viewership': 9.1% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Final appearance of Double's LunaMetal form. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess, The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince?, The Wind Called B/One Must Chase The Beast and The Wind Called B/Now, in the Radiance. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢悪夢なＨ／王子様は誰だ？｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢悪夢なＨ／王子様は誰だ？｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes